Skyfall
by Distroyer
Summary: La invasión alienigena ha llegado. Ya no hay escapatoria. Gaz se arrepiente de no haber escuchado a su hermano, pero mientras ambos se mantengan unidos, no todo está perdido.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jhonen Vasquez **

**Canción utilizada: Skyfall-Adele **

**Comenzare a poner estas notas, ya que si no lo hago me reclaman por disclaimer y estoy en peligro de perder mi cuenta aquí ¬¬ fuck! **

En esos momentos…ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. 

Ninguna disculpa, ningún "Lo siento", ni siquiera pedir por ayuda serviría de algo. 

Ahora sabía que debió haberle hecho caso; debió haberle escuchado. 

Él siempre estaba ahí, parloteando, siempre solo, sin hacerle callar durante un buen tiempo, solo preocupándose por defender a los de su raza, cuando durante toda la vida, la humanidad le dio la espalda. Era algo injusto, y sin embargo, él nunca se rindió. 

Él se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con sus investigaciones paranormales, espiando a Zim, y otro tanto preocupándose por decirle a ella los peligros que corría junto con el resto de la humanidad de ser invadidos por los irkens. 

Pero siempre hacia oídos sordos a las palabras de su hermano. 

¿En verdad valió la pena jugar todo el día en el GS solo para ignorar a Dib? 

Debió haberle escuchado… 

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacerse; Zim había ganado. Las advertencias que Dib le dijo se volvían verdad en esos precisos momentos. "La invasión alienígena está cerca".-Decía. Y nunca nadie le creyó. Dib solo encontró burlas y señalamientos hacia su persona cada vez que les advertía de eso. 

Ahí afuera el cielo había adquirido un tono entre rojo y anaranjado. Miles de naves irkens, los llamados "voots", sobrevolaban encima de las cabezas de todos. 

Algunos veían esta tecnología alienígena con bastante temor mientras que otros no se atrevían a alzar la vista; se cubrían los ojos y salían corriendo y gritando. 

Llegó un momento en que los voots comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra a cualquier lado. Aquellos rayos láser llegaban a borrar la existencia de cualquier desgraciado que tuviera la mala fortuna de ser alcanzado por uno de ellos. 

Gaz veía todo esto, deseando en su interior que se tratara de un simple sueño, una pesadilla.

This is the end  
>Hold your breath and count to ten…<p>

Los voots, no dejando de lado los rayos láser, lanzaban bombas que al hacer impacto con el suelo, hacían temblar la tierra y el corazón de Gaz se agitaba de sobremanera.

Feel the earth move and then  
>Hear my heart burst again…<p>

Por mucho tiempo, imaginó y soñó como seria, si por alguna razón, Zim lograra su cometido de conquistar la tierra; y ahora que lo vivía en serio, su ser se llenaba de rabia; apretaba los puños hasta que la marca de sus uñas quedara en sus palmas y los ojos le lagrimeaban debido a la impotencia.

For this is the end  
>I've drowned and dreamt this moment<br>So overdue i owe 'em  
>Swept away, I'm stoolen…<p>

Se preguntaba qué sería de su hermano. El chico se había ido hace ya algunos minutos, que a ella se le hacían como si fueran horas, como si fueran eternos. Prometió que regresaría con su padre, el Profesor Membrana, quien se encontraba trabajando en los laboratorios de la familia para cuando la invasión comenzó. 

De repente lo vio entrar en ese edificio abandonado y sin terminar siquiera, en donde hasta ahora permanecían ocultos; ya que no tenían a donde más ir, su hogar en estos momentos debía estar en ruinas igual que todo lo demás. 

Pero Dib venia solo.- ¿Y papá?-Cuestionó ella con voz frágil. 

-Gaz, debemos irnos de aquí.-El simple hecho de que Dib no le respondiera acerca del paradero de su padre le hacía sentir miedo, además de que Dib se veía bastante alterado. Su voz sonaba agitada y sus ojos enrojecidos eran señal de que pudo derramar unas lágrimas. 

-¿Dónde está papá?-pregunto de nuevo para ver si Dib le decía algo. 

-Nosotros aún podemos salvarnos Gaz.-Le dijo.-No faltara mucho para que las tropas irkens comiencen su inspección por la ciudad personalmente, y si nos encuentran…si nos encuentran…-Dejo la frase sin terminar, y a Gaz la dejo con la idea de lo que los irkens harían si los hallaban ahí.  
>La tomó rudamente de la muñeca y la sacó del lugar corriendo. <p>

"Nosotros aún podemos salvarnos". Esa frase le dio a entender que su padre no pudo hacer eso mismo, pero ellos sí podían. Esa oración ocasionó en Gaz dos sentimientos distintos y experimentados al mismo tiempo. La tristeza; la tristeza y la esperanza de sobrevivir.

Let the skyfall  
>When it crumbles,<br>We will stand tall  
>Face it all together (x2)<br>At skyfall (x2)

Corrieron. Corrieron, y siguieron corriendo hasta salirse de los límites de su ciudad y llegar a un bosque en el cual Gaz no había estado antes. Para esas horas el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose.

Skyfall is where we start  
>A thousand miles<br>And poles apart  
>Where worlds colide and days are dark,<br>You may have my number,  
>You can take my name,<br>But you'll never have my heart …

-¿Has venido aquí antes?-Pregunto la chica en lo que miraba a su alrededor, y solo veía árboles y más árboles muy altos. 

-Cuando quiero estar solo.-Respondió él.-Pero debemos seguir… 

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con sorpresa.-Estoy segura de que aquí no nos encontraran; descansemos un poco.  
>-No hay que confiarse, solo sígueme. <p>

-Estoy cansada; nunca fui buena para tener una excelente condición física. 

-¿Y quién dijo que correríamos? Seguiremos, pero si así lo quieres, lo haremos caminando. 

Siguieron, y en el trayecto se adentraron aún más a ese extraño bosque, y se les hizo aún más de noche. 

Durante ya mucho tiempo que Gaz no observaba un cielo tan despejado y lleno de estrellas.

Let the Skyfall  
>When it crumbles,<br>We will stand tall  
>Face it all together (x2)<br>At skyfall (x2)

Gaz giró la cabeza para toparse con su ciudad. Se veía pequeña, ya ellos estando alejados; pero se apreciaba con perfección el fuego abrazador que se apoderaba de todos los edificios que eran los más altos. De seguro las tropas irkens ya estaban avanzando, obligando respeto hacia su persona, y a sus líderes, sembrando el pánico a donde fuese que estuvieran, apoderándose de todo y todos, y marcando a la tierra como nuevo territorio de Irk.  
>-Gaz…-Dib colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermana, y para cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, Dib se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. <p>

-¿Cómo…?-Dijo ella.- ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó? ¿Cómo fue…que Zim ganó? 

Dib tardo un poco para responderle. La miro unos segundos. No le gustaba ver a Gaz llorar, a pesar de que ese no era su estilo.-Creo que nunca lo sabremos.-Dijo al fin.-Se dio la vuelta con la intención de continuar, y detrás de él, Gaz le siguió, pero a los pocos pasos el chico se detuvo otra vez.-Gaz…tranquilízate, me tienes a mi…-La cubrió con sus brazos, dándole de esta forma, un cariño que hace mucho no se daban. La acerco un poco más a su pecho y acariciaba su cabello con ternura.-…y yo te protegeré por siempre. Solo prométeme que miraras hacia adelante ¿Sí?...Siempre hacia adelante… nunca hacia atrás…

Where you go, I go  
>What you see, I see<br>I know I'd never be me  
>Without the security<br>Of your loving arms  
>Keeping me from harm…<p>

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Dib?-Gaz seguía dejándose abrazar. 

-…Sobrevivir, Gaz… 

-¿Crees que podamos…? 

-Sé que podremos…nosotros juntos lo lograremos. Esos irkens no nos ganarán tan fácil… 

Gaz le tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza, como si no quisiera que Dib se fuera de su lado.

Put your hand in my hand  
>And we'll stand…<p>

-Lo afrontaremos juntos…-Aseguro ella, y le sonrió. Dib también se puso feliz y se abrazaron de nueva cuenta. -Gaz pudo sentirse segura y protegida con Dib a su lado. Sabía que estando con él nada malo le pasaría. Le hizo prometérselo. 

Sí, aún quedaba la esperanza. 

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero Gaz y Dib no la perderían nunca.

Let the skyfall  
>When it crumbles<br>We will stand tall  
>Face it all together (x2)<br>At skyfall


End file.
